User blog:Redfork2000/Life is Fun (Red Fork
Disclaimer: This song wasn't written by me. You can find the original version in this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAb_bCtKuXg When I heard the song, I thought to myself... why not do this song with some of my characters? And two of them fit the roles perfectly! Red Fork: Ahhh! Such a beautiful day! The sun’s shining in a beautiful way! Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and... Dark Shadow: Life is ultimately meaningless. Red Fork: Uhh... But I'll get out of the house! Get on the road, top down, hooves out Put on my favorite song and nod to the rhythm! Dark Shadow: The planet's being destroyed by your carbon emissions. Red Fork: Oh... But I- I-, I’ll head to class Try my best on every test ‘til I pass And my grades are screaming in my face! Dark Shadow: 98% of what you learn is a waste. Red Fork: I get to hang out with all my friends My friends are the friendliest friends Can't think of a better way to spend my time! Dark Shadow: Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die. Red Fork: Nevermind! I'm alive in the greatest nation! so proud of... Dark Shadow: The explotation of the natives? Red Fork: ''' This graceful bird means freedom for all! '''Dark Shadow: Tell that to the slaves, and bald eagles aren't bald. Red Fork: ''' I can live in the moment, milk every second '''Dark Shadow: At any time you could get clinical depression Red Fork: But I'll just be happy, no matter what’s in store Dark Shadow: It’s quite genetic and we have no cure Red Fork: Uh, at least... Red Fork: We are young! Dark Shadow: Not for long Red Fork: Life is fun! Dark Shadow: It only goes downhill Red Fork: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Dark Shadow: Or you'll regret it Red Fork: We are young! Dark Shadow: For now Red Fork: Life is fun! Dark Shadow: For some people Red Fork: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Dark Shadow: Good luck... Red Fork: I got a brand new job today! Doin' stuff that'll help the economy I'll save money and buy things at the store Dark Shadow: Banks can crash and capitalism is flawed. Red Fork: ' And it's because of my hard work '''Dark Shadow: ' And the thousands of advantages you lucked into at birth. '''Red Fork: I put a lot of effort in my resume! Dark Shadow: Good thing you don't have a black person's name. Red Fork: I'm proud to be a functioning member of society Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be Part of the community, contribute with my tax What could possibly stop me? Dark Shadow: The shrinking middle class. Red Fork: I’ve at least got a nice stable job Dark Shadow: Until it’s outsourced to China or replaced by a robot. Red Fork: Well then I could relax a bit Dark Shadow: You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it Red Fork: But man I'm a passionate graduate I can be different and I have a career paths to pick from I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky Dark Shadow: Neither of those will make you happy, trust me Red Fork: I'm able to choose what I pursue Dark Shadow: You're a slave to people born richer than you Red Fork: Then screw it, I'll keep going in Then I'll party on the weekend and sing Dark Shadow: Thanks to autotune. Red Fork: We are young! Dark Shadow: Not for long Red Fork: Life is fun! Dark Shadow: It only goes downhill Red Fork: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Dark Shadow: Or you'll regret it Red Fork: We are young Dark Shadow: We still die Red Fork: Life is fun Dark Shadow: Until you die Red Fork: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it Dark Shadow: Because you'll die Red Fork: Life is a wonder! Dark Shadow: You'll never know the answer. Red Fork: Nature is a miracle! Dark Shadow: Natural disasters. Red Fork: It's good to be alive! Dark Shadow: You could wak e up with cancer. Red Fork: But I'm healthy? Dark Shadow: Healthy people can still get cancer. Red Fork: I love this show! Dark Shadow: It's the last episode. Red Fork: The sun is shining! Dark Shadow: It's going to explode. Red Fork: Every species is beautiful and unique though Dark Shadow: Children get malaria thanks to mosquitoes. Red Fork: ''' I met a cute girl with a ponytail '''Dark Shadow: Statistically that relationship is going to fail. Red Fork: I have a wonderful family, it’s like no other! Dark Shadow: You're not special, and one day, you'll bury your mother Red Fork: ''' Gee, dude... '''Red Fork: No matter what, I can find a home Dark Shadow: We will all die alone Red Fork: There’s amazing potential in every being on earth Dark Shadow: There's no escaping the heat death of the universe. Red Fork: I don't have to live life based on negative parts No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts! *Dark Shadow: Yeah, that's fair. *Red Fork: Wait, really? *Dark Shadow: Yeah, that seems reasonable. *Red Fork: Wait-wait-wait-wait, but you were just telling me... *Dark Shadow: Whatever Red Fork, I dunno, live your life how you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying. *Red Fork: Oh, well, in that case... Red Fork: We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it!! Dark Shadow: Enjoy it while it lasts... Category:Blog posts